Fairy Tail: A New Beconing
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: After a letter is recived by Natsu Dragneel he must leave fairy tail and with that he journeys and soon finds new friends and enemies on that journey.
1. Chapter 1: the letter

Well time for another new fic and one I'm ready to have fun with. Ojamajo Doremi may be one of my favorite shows but fairy tail is my absolute favorite show and I hope this fanfic will show it. Now without further adoe lets start this new beaconing!!

Chapter 1: The letter

The town of Magnolia. A town known for having the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail! This guild which serves as home for many children and teens and has borne witness to some of the greatest wizards ever. Like the titania of the fairies Erza Scarlet or the mighty Laxus Dryer . But one of the most promising rising stars of the wizard world is Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer. He is a man who has faced many people from demons, other wizards and even monsters. But his biggest adventure where his life will change forever truly begins now and it all starts with a little white letter.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall 6:00pm

A man in a blue office uniform walks in the guild to find chaos and mayhem as there are 15 people in a brawl drunken members sleeping on the floor and in the end of the sits a young lady holding drinks and dispensing them. The man walks up to her. The young girl gives him a smile. "oh hello mr mailman what can I do for you?" said the white haired mage of Fairy Tail, Mirajane. "Hello I'm here to bring the mail. You got a lot today. Give makarov my regards for being named strongest guild master of Fiore." He said walking off through the carnage of the guild. Mirajane smiles and waves. "Will do" she says she then bring the envelope to the down stairs to the guild's library. When she gets down there she sees a sight most would be surprised to see. Natsu Dragneel cleaning up. Natsu catching Mirajane watching him and promptly freaks out. "Ah!!!!!...Wait oh it's just you Mirajane. Don't do that again I thought Erza came back!!!

Mirajane giggled. "Awe don't worry I haven't seen her since she left 2 hours ago, I think she went on a mission with Grey and Lucy although...why aren't you or wendy with them?" She asked curiously. Natsu looks down and sighs. "Wendy's gone with Charla to try and buy some kinda portion of memory so Charla can figure out which Exsed is her mother and what Exceeds are Happy and as for me Ezra wanted me to clean up a mess Grey and I made and said that if it's not cleaned up by the time she's back she'll ……… punish me." the fire dragon slayer say's fearfully. "Oh ok that Erza for you well i'll let you get back to that though I should give this to you guy's." She said as she gave them one of the letter seeing It's white with a magic console logo on the front and is addressed to Natsu said dragon slayer freaked out. "Oh crap what is it this time. I swear when gramps gets back he'll be pissed at me again." He says sighs "I don't know but maybe it's something about you defeating Zero and the Oracion seis or how you and Wendy and the others saved Magnolia from the brink of destruction from the Anemia." she said trying to be positive. "Maybe..thanks anyway." Natsu said as he smiled. "No problem. Though while i'm here I should tell you a certain someone is hiding one of the selves taking a nap." She says as she points to Happy sleeping on the self. The dragon slayer grew angry "Happy!!!!!! You should be helping me!! Why I have half a mine to burn your fish present from carla." he yelled as Happy"s eyes open wide as he quickly runs to the fish near his bag. "NATSU DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!" Happy yelled as the two begain to fight..like norml. " I leave you guys to talk bye bye." said Mirajane as she walked away. After a few minutes of yelling Natsu sighed. "Sorry Happy but I don't want to this by myself!!!" Natsu said. "Look it's your mess you clean it up…" Happy said before notices an envelope from the magic council and freaks out "Natsu what did you do now!!!" he yelled as Natsu sighs. I didn't do anything I think but let's see." Natsu said as he open the letter and he and Happy are shocked by it before growing qiet and they move upstairs walking slowly as they leave. Mirajane notices them and doesn't think much of it. How much of a regret that would cause later.


	2. Chapter 2: the note

Chapter 2: The note part 1

Fairy Tail Guild Hall 11:00 am

The door to guild hall open up as a familiar group shows up. A young girl with blonde hair wearing a blue and white shirt and skirt with keys at her left side and on her right a wip. Next to her is a black haired man with a open red vest and jeans, A red haired women with armor that's as shiny as possible and a blue skirt and a young girl with blue hair in two pigtails and wearing a blue mini dress next to her is a white cat wearing a pink outfit. "Man that mission was tough without Flame brain. (Grey stops and looks at Lucy and Erza) Any of you tell him you die." He treathens as they sigh.

"Oh come on we all know you and him are like brothers even if you have to fight each other alot. You two are still friends." Lucy responds. Erza smiled. "Exactly Grey and Natsu should always fight together instead of fighting against each other." she as Grey sigh. "Yeah yeah whatever idiot" Grey say's as Erza gives him a glare that could kill. "What was that Grey!!!!!!!" She yelled as the boy cowarded. "Nothing sir…. I mean mam!!!!!!!!!!!" he says as the wizard smiles. "That's better" She say's as Wendy walks up to them with carla in tow. "Hey guys how was the mission?" Wendy asked innocently. "Hell." Grey said bluntly. "Grey language in front of Wendy!" yelled Erza as Grey got back in his praying stance. "Yes mam sorry mam!!!!" He said as Erza smiled at Wendy. "The mission was great Wendy, how did the memory potion finding go?" asked Erza curious. "We couldn't find anything unfortunately." she said sadly. "Don't worry I bet we will find it someday." said Lucy as they smiled. Thank you Lucy. Oh speaking of that where's Natsu and the tom cat?" the cat asked confused."Oh right well he kinda messed up the library with Grey and Erza told him to clean it up or else……….(Lucy's face goes into a face of pure fear)...deal with her punishment." she said fearfully. "Oh ok Natsu cleaned it up cause we haven't seen him all day." Wendy said nicely. "Wow that's odd for him maybe he's tired" Lucy said. "I bet you pyro didn't do it and is staying home to avoid being punished." Grey said as then suddenly a bright light shone from Lucy's keys as a woman with pink hair blue eyes in a maid outfit appeared. "Princess is it time for me to be punished I heard you and mr Grey talk about it." Virgo asked with her odd enthusiasm. "Oh for the love of… look i'm not going to punish you Virgo" Lucy says as the maid looks sad and says ok before disappearing. "I swear i don't know what to do with her sometimes. Oh well let's see how Natsu did." Lucy said. "Yes let's check to see if he cleaned up, he has had 12 Hours that should have been more than enough to finnish." Erza said in her normal tone. The group moves across the wide open guildhall and climb down the stairs leading to the library and were horrified by the sight. The books were still all over the floor and papers on the desk were now on the floor to. Suddenly Lucy and the gang feel a uneasy feeling as a purple aura surrounds Erza as she's shaking with anger causing the books to tremble and the group to cower in fear as the titania let loose a very loud scream. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE YOU #$%$%%$ before I %%%%5 you and your cat's life apart with my %%* until you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as both Lucy and Grey where shaken up not knowing the titania of the fairies had these words in her vocabulary while Wendy was knocked out by the sear loudness and she produced as well as her vocabulary. Before anyone could blink Erza requip into her Fire princess armor but, a key difference was it added wings to it. Erza then took off running like a blur out of the basement and into the guildhall then into the city where she took off to fly. " OH no Natsu's in trouble what do we do!!!!" Asked Lucy fearing for her best friends life as Grey thought before coming up with an idea. "Do you have a match?" Asked Grey as Lucy shook her head. "Wendy does in her pouch. Let me get it." Carla says as she grabs the bag and her Lucy and Grey leave the basement leaving wendy there alone. The three members of fairy tail get to an open area of the park. Grey grabs the match and makes one of his ice spears on fire causing it to melt into a puddle of water as Grey then looks at Lucy."Summon Aquarius" Grey said to Lucy. "what!!" she yelled as Grey yelled. "just do it!" as Lucy said "Ok." she places Aquarius's key in the puddle as she speaks the words to summon her. "Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius!!!" She yelled as suddenly the puddle turns into a large torrent of water as it opens revealing a mermaid with blue hair and a crest on her neck appears with a urn. The sprit gave her an angry look. "What the hell do you want!!!" She yelled. "Aquarius please launch us into the air we need to…" the girl said as Aquarius said "sure thing" with an evil smirk as suddenly her urn blast Lucy, Grey and Carla into the air as she then smiles."I love my job." She says as she glows away leaving the puddle still there.


	3. Chapter 3: the note part 2

Chapter 2: The note part 2

The forest of magnolia were full of beautiful trees and flowers but now with the mad wrath of the scarlet titania it looks like that beauty is all but soon destroyed. She flies through the air raining fiery anger all over the fields but soon a new foe will meet her as she hears a scream and looks behind her to see a giant wave of water carrying 3 people a girl a guy and a cat who all are coming at her like a bowling ball and today the made a strike. THUD!! The flaming fairy was hit with the huge wave and forced to fall to the ground below as the wave finally stops as Grey uses his ice make frozen water to freeze the water into an ice bridge. The three of them then walk down the bridge to the ground below them. "Yes everything went according to plan!!" Grey said. "Seriously you had to have aquarius blast us into the air for the small chance that we'd hit erza knocking her out and then going far enough to land near Natsu and happy house." Lucy asked as she shook her head. "You wizards are so weird." said Carla. "Don't need to be rude about it." said Grey. "Anyway let's get moving Natsu's in trouble" " right." said Grey and Carla as the group moves quickly to Natsu's house.

Meanwhile at the fairy tail guild

Wendy Marvell stares up at the top of library still in a state of shock and dizzy from Erza's mad scream. As she gets up she notices on the desk there is a open envelope and a letter coming out of it. She moves up to it and reads it and is shocked immensely by what she read. "I need to tell everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the girl.

Back to the forest

A bear walking through the woods noticed a human meal at last and a dead one at that it was amazing. The bear slowing moved to its prey and pick it up by its hair. It's hair was tasty as it's color was red as it began to look at it's meal the human's eyes open and she spoke a word that would be the bears last.

REQUIP!!!!!!!

Suddenly the bear's head was chopped clean off the blood of it's head spilling on the floor. As the bears body falls as the girl stands tall over it in a purple kimono outfit with a sharp silver spear "Damn how long was I out? ……..Wait why am I in the forest. .. that's right i came here to find Natsu!!!!" she yelled as sudden as she cut off the bears head she ran extremely far in a few minutes. Charging through the forest at blinding speeds.

(Lucy pov)

We made it to Natsu and Happy's house. I hadn't see his house that much but you could tell it's natsu's and happy's house. The house was in a cat head shape with large windows in the ears of the houses and a large brick chimney. The wood is scorched by fire probably Natsu's but it didn't seem very weak in fact speaking from experiences it's very hard wood. Let's just say I tried to break into there house with a lot of trouble. It also has a large white mailbox that looks very normal compared to the house itself. "Well atleast were here before Erza so that's good" Grey said as I looked at him."What's the plan Grey?" I asked him. He seems to be thinking for a few minutes. Shocking I know. Eventually he comes up with a plan. "We tell him what's up and we have Virgo dig a hole all the way to the guild and all of us fix up the library saying natsu came back from a quick job and clean up quick." He tells me as I sweat drop. Wow I didn't think Grey could be that dumb. "Look Grey, Natsu is not going to be able to clean up before Erza wakes up. What i'd like to know is why he was slacking on the job." I said angrily at him. We walk up to Natsu's door and I notice this small note on the door. Grey grabs it before I did. "What's this?" He said. "A note or letter of some kind" I said looking at it. "Can he even write a note or letter of any kind. I'd doubt it highly." said Carla. "Well Grey read the letter or note or whatever he and the tomcat wrote." She commanded as Grey listened. Grey open the note to reveal are decently long letter. The paper seems to be wet though."Ok here's what it says" He said as he brgain reading. "Hey guys sorry I didn't wait to see you from your mission but i'd figured I would pack my bags. The key's under the mat btw. I'm leaving early cause I figured they may come early. If you should see the counsel men stop by tell him or her that I choose the second option. I'm sorry if I caused you to be sad...I know it'll be rough but it's for the best that I go instead of the guild. Tell in the guild i'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. Tell Lisanna that I hope she continues to get back into the guild and she becomes a great wizard someday. Tell Romeo that he's the best little brother a guy could have I hope he becomes a great wizards like his dad. Macao and Wakaba that they're great friends who have taught me a lot despite their age. Elfman he's the best man in the guild. Juvia I hope Gray and her have a great life together. Guildial, You've been a great rival since we first meet and I do hope one day you can find Metalicana. Finally I wish to talk to team Natsu. Wendy I wish for you to be able to find your dragon Grandine and also to grow into a great women and wizard. Grey while we may fight I wish for you to have a nice life your like a brother to me. Erza……" Grey stopped reading as he was breaking his cool long wolf phased and had becoming very sad and shocked and I couldn't blame him. Natsu was gone and all we had was a letter. However my thoughts and tears were cut short as we hear someone screaming something. "Natsu!!!!" yelled someone familiar as we panicked as we realized Erza has awakened and she was pissed.Suddenly out of the woods came a sprinting red haired demon who wanted Natsu's head on a plate. "Get out of my way or i'll kill you!!!!" she yelled in a demon like rage. "Erza wait" Grey said as I spoke up. "Natsu is…." I said before a voice ended my sentence. "Gone!!!" Screamed a mysterious voice which caught my attention as I see a giant wave of wind magic crash down revealing a now large sinkhole where the ground once was as well a small girl with blue hair. It's Wendy. "Wendy!!" I yelled in concern. Grey came down with me as well as charla." "Child what were you doing you could've killed yourself!!!" Carla yelled with her normal motherly tone. "Natsu he's gone he left already didn't he…….." She said sadly as suddenly Erza fell down into the hole not noticing it in her blind rage and fell right beside Wendy and the rest of us. "Natsu.. Where is he.." Erza asked as she got up. " Listen Erza, Natsu and Happy are gone…. they left please calm down." I told her as I saw her anger vanish as confusion fell into her place. "Is it because of me that he left… Was I to striked was I to rude…. No I don't mean to I just was disciplining him like any person should to someone in need." The red head panicked. Grey suddenly came over and gave Erza a pat on her back "Erza….Natsu didn't think you were strict, why look at his letter and see what he thinks." Grey said handing her the letter and she keep reading form where Grey stopped. "Erza I hope you won't be to mad at me for leaving I know it's hard for you but remember you have so much to live for and you're too strong to let this get to you I should know..You were like an older sister to me and i hope you thought of me the same." She read as she suddenly looked sad and began to cry however only here left eye was tearing up. "Why did he leave us what's the option 2 he mentioned" She asked as we didn't know ether. "I may know look at this letter i found on the desk." Wendy said handing it to Erza as she began to read

Dear Natsu Dragneel

We regret to inform you that your destruction and chaos has been one of the many thorns in our side. You've destroyed various towns, private property and even damage to others. While you committed those actions in the name of goodness they were still wrongful acts even with that justification. As such we will give you a simple choice. Leave Fairy Tail or we will personally close the guild ourselves. You should feel honored we didn't close down the guild immediately and you have been given a choice at all. In 24 hours after this letter is opened we will send a representative from our command and he will make sure you've left the guild and if he didn't we will have the guild closed. The choice is up to you Dragneel. From the magic counselman #14,5,19,20

After Ezra read the letter she crumpled it and was furious. As were all of us. I however had one question where is he now?

Chapter 3: Reactions and Reconstruction

(Lucy pov)

Erza decided to leave for the guild hall to speak to the master about what has happened. The walk back was gloomy and quiet. As if our luck wasn't bad enough it began to pour causing us to be shocked with water once we got back to the guild hall but we did not run nor did we get to shelter we were on a mission. Once we got to the guild hall we were greeted by everyone but we made it known we were on a mission so we were left alone as we walked back to the guild hall what shocked me was Juvia who made it clear no one was to talk to us as she seemed to understand the situation or the gravity of it as she escorted us to the master's office without a pep at Grey or me or anyone. As we got to the office Juvia left saying good luck and walking down stairs again.

Makarov pov

I was at my office reading paper work and contracts to build up new parts of the guild as well as the S class wizard trial list and a note from Gildarts who said he would stay for the trial. But suddenly my door was opened and four people and one cat came into my office. As i looked up I saw Erza Grey Lucy and Wendy all in tears and with very dreie faces. I immediately got up and walked over to them. "My children why are you so torn up what has happened." I spoke to them concerned. "Master Makarov, Natsu he…" Erza began looking torn up when she uttered his name and everyone else had a flinch upon his name being uttered. "Speak my child what has happened to Natsu." I asked with concern as Erza finished. ."...He has left Magnolia and has also wishes to leave Fairy Tail." sad Erza Suddenly I feel absolute fear, shock and horror. The atmosphere of the office dropped down to negative degrees. Lucy and Erza began to tear up while, Grey look down on the floor with tears slowly dripping down his face and Wendy was crying so much it sounded like she was being butchered. I myself was completely frozen. I couldn't comprehend this idea. Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. The salamander. The fire dragon slayer. The dragon slayer king of the fairies. Fairy tail's rising star. A candidate for the s class trial. Quite Fairy Tail. As I start to come back to reality I hear Erza speaking. "Sorry i'm just so shocked Erza. why did Natsu quite?" I asked wanting answers. "Look at this letter." Erza said as she hands me a letter of the magic council. After reading it im pissed. "So first we have them hassle us, then they try to arrest a man with no memories of his actions who wants to help and now of all the times after we saved their sorry asses from Nervinia and also from the threat of Edolus they decide to kick Natsu out or the guild is closed. This counsel thinks it can take my children from me!!! I'm not going to let them get away with this!!!!!Send out all wizards in our guild to look for Natsu and Happy bring them by the necks if you have to!!!! When they come to the guild we will tell them off!!! WE WILL SAVE OUR FAMILY!!!!!" I yelled slamming my hand onto my desk.Erza smiled as she spoke up. "You're right master I will not have these councilman steal our friends from us again." she said as Lucy and Grey agree as they run down the stairs and alert everyone. "Natsu and Happy i'm coming for you!!!!!" I spoke as I walked to address everyone.

(Normal Pov)

As Magnolia starts to turn from day to afternoon and the rain vanished everyone from the guild are everywhere.

Lucy and Lookie are looking in the forest. "Natsu!!!!! Natsu!!!!!!!" Lucy yelled. "Come on man, Lucy and everyone will fight back the council we won't lose you." Loki said.Grey and Juvia search in the park. "Flame brian come on where the hell are you!!!" Grey yelled."Natsu kun please come to stop Grey Sama from being sad!!" She yelled.

Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna search the gravesite of Lisanna and even the house they made together. "Natsu this isn't manly.. this is non manly!!" He yelled. "Natsu where are you!!!!" She yelled as she saw her sister sad. Lisanna looks at the house

"Natsu Isn't here…. Why did you leave us why did you leave…….me" She say's tearing up. Wendy, Charle, Gijial, and Lily all go to search for Natsu from the air.

"Salamander where the hell did you go" He yells. "Natsu!! Where are you!! We miss you" Wendy say's crying. "Happy where are you. If this is to get my attention you have it i even have a fish" Carla say's holding a fish. "Happy Natsu come back on my life I swear we will protect you." He say's loyally.

Meanwhile in the forest with Loki and Lucy. "Damn it where is he…" Lucy said tearing up as Loki grows angry. "I don't know where could he be." He tells Lucy as he yells. "Natsu you better get out here soon or else Lucy will cry and you don't like it when she does that!!!!" "Loki it's fine let's go back and report to master." She say's. Please come back to us natsu to me lucy thinks as she walks off. "Ok see yeah lucy." Natsu be safe. I'll protect lucy while you're gone. He thinks before he vanishes in a burst of light


	4. Chapter 4: Never say goodbye

Chapter 4: Never say goodbye

Lucy PoV

Fairy Tail continued to search throughout the night. They asked blue pegasus's to search for him with there Christinia 2 but after morning came up Makarov called for everyone to go to sleep except me. I was called to his office at 3:00 am!!! I mean seriously why this early but while I may sound angry i'm not able to even force anger. So i just obediently go to his office. As I open the door I see reading the letter the console wrote in his book self is Levi. Poor girl she offered to try and look for a law that would help us but it was useless. As I walk to his desk Master is made aware of my presence and looks at me with his sad stare. "Hello Lucy i'm sorry that this situation woke you up i hope that this could make you feel better." He says as I look at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked as he speaks. "Well when you all left I read the letter Natsu wrote to us and I read his part addressed to me but there's this magic part that's hidden addressed only for you to read." He says. "For me?" I asked confused."Yes and i'll give you your privacy while reading,if he makes it hidden inside the letter and only you can open it. It's for the best that you should have your privacy." He says picking up Levy (PS he is strong) and leaves the room. The room is now quiet with only the occasional noise outside. I look down at the letter and I press my finger on the lock. Like other times I Got a note like this the lock vanished and a new paragraph was written on the page.

Dear Lucy

Well partner it looks like i'll have to leave. I wish I could stay and keep going on adventures with you guys , but I can't. While the magic council is messed up for doing this i'm taking my losses like a man, as long as you all are fine i'm ok with the choice i've made. I don't know where I go or what should I do but I know one thing I won't say goodbye. You have a fun life ahead of you full of adventure romance and joy. Please live out that life for me as I will for you. Ps I'd recommend going to our house I left something there for you. I hope it serves you well in the s class trial. Anyway don't think of this as a goodbye. I never like goodbye's cause it means whenever you say it you'll never see each other again. Think of this as a farewell for know. Love Natsu and Happy

That was it. That was the moment I broke. He's not gone but I don't know when I can see him again. But I know one thing he'll come back one day. I'll try to hold onto that hope but for now I fall down crying.

Fairy Tail 9 hours later

(Normal pov)

Everyone's been down all day as we wait for the council member to arrive. The door to the guild hall open as a group of ten soldiers arrive and in the middle of all of them is one of the frog's of the council. He walks with a shake as you can tell he's much older. He comes to Master who is sitting at the bar like usual. "Good day Master Makarov I trust you got our letter." The frog says. The Master looks at him with his eyes and face in a cold expression. "Yes we did. He is gone from the guild". The frogman looks sadden and then looks at master. Ok i'm sorry but can I have to see the guild mark scroll. I'm sorry i didn't send the letter im but a earan boy for the council. The Master's expression lost some coldness from it as he got up and brought out the scroll. Apparently the scroll needs one's mark to be wiped for them to truly be gone from the guild. Master flips through pages until he reaches Natsu and Happy's page. "Natsu and Happy it is with a heavy heart that I must…. Eliminate you from Fairy Tail. Allow me to speak the sacred 3 oath's of our guilds. Speak your voices fairy tail!!!!!!!!" "One you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Three though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." They all yelled in chant. After this everyone in the guild performed the hand sign of the guild that Laxus made up. The council member was shocked and surprised. He eventual spoke up. "Thank you Master Makarov I will take my leave now." He and his ten soldiers took their leave once they were out of the guild silence took the place of the guild until Jet looked out the window and saw a flaming fairy tail emblem. "Guys look it a fire symbol!!!!!" he yelled as everyone in the guild left out of the guildhall and outside with everyone staring at it in joy. That was a day of goodbye for them but they hope Natsu will live.

Cut to the mountains near magnolia

A man in a black robe is walking across the mountain meanwhile behind him is a cat who has a pair of wings. "There goes Magnolia" said happy sadly as Natsu gives his trademark grin. "Don't worry happy everything will be ok now let's start our new adventure!!!" Natsu said as Happy pirked up. "AH SIR!!!!!!!" He yelled.


	5. Chapter 5: stinging a new life

Yeah 5 chapters in one day. I've been busy lately and I thought this story is really cool so why not. Well enjoy. Also yes I made a pun and I don't care.

Chapter 5: Stinging a new life

Natsu POV

It's been a long couple of days since we left. Thankfully we have 80,000 jule. That should last us awhile. Happy says." I don't have plan on what to do and says we've just been walking around doing nothing". Well I know what im doing im training."Natsu that's not a plan!!!!" He yelled as I sighed. "Well excuse me I didn't plan to leave fairy tail!!" I yelled as we got into an argument. As I was saying we've been training like crazy. I think I may be stronger than Erza. "That's a stretch" Happy said as I glared at him. "Oh shut up ya stupid cat." I said. "I'd rather be stupid than nuts who are you talking to anyway." Asked Happy. "Um I don't know. Whatever just tell me how far it is till we get to Violet. That's the next town. Happy takes out a map and starts to read it. "Let's see it says that the town is 5 miles away." Happy says. "Ok so we'll stop there today and then get some food." I say smirking before two people walk up to us. One is some kid in a white shirt and red coat and jeans walks up to us with some kinda red cat in a blue jean jacket. He has spiky yellow hair. "Hey you!!! Your Natsu Dragneel right!!" he yells. I look at this kid who seems younger than wendy with confusion. "Yeah why and who are you?" I asked confuse. The cat begins to speak. "Are you dumb or something this is Sting Eucliffe!! He's the strongest 10 year old wizard and the white dragon slayer and I am his best friend lector." said Lector I guess. "Never heard of you before." I said as the two of them feel over onto the ground but eventually get back up. "Yeah well I know who you are. You're the fire dragon slayer of fairy tail and supposedly the best dragon slayer in the world." He said as I smirked. I felt pretty good after hearing that. "Yeah guilty as charged" I said. "You shouldn't have done that his ego was big enough already." Happy said. "Hey!! Shut it cat!!" I yelled. "um excuse me" Lector said but I didn't listen. "I'm trying to help you not make a fool of yourself though it seems like i'm failing to." Happy said. "Excuse me" said Sting but again I ignored it. "Come on happy why are you so mean to me!!!!" I yelled as the two had enough. "EXCUSE ME!!!!!" Lector and Sting said together. "WHAT!!!" Me and Happy yelled. Seriously i'm getting sick of this kid."We were talking to you." lector yelled as sting pat his cat. "Never mind lector, Natsu let's get down to business shall we. I challenge you to a fight to decide who's the best dragonslayer in the world. Me and Happy sweat drop "Listen kid I admire your spunk but you should probably grow up before we fight."I say as we start to walk away from him but he shoots a blast of light at me hitting me in the back of the head. I look around to see him smirking. "What the hell was that for!!!!" "You don't seem to understand i'm stronger than that other little dragon girl wendie or whatever her name was. Don't underestimate me. I'm the strongest dragon slayer there is." He said cookly. "Fine i'll fight you but be prepared for the fight of your life." I said as I take off my backpack and set it to the ground. He sets down his stuff to. The fields were in are very large and open and very quiet so it's a perfect place to fight!!!! "You ready kid" I tell him as he smirks. "Are ready geyser" He replays to me as the fight begins.

Normal POV

Natsu and Sting lunge forward punching each other at the same time. Both stumble back for the force but them natsu starts the moves. Natsu cast "Fire dragon iron fist!!!" With a powerful punch Natsu knocks Sting into the air but he then while in the air launches a powerful roar!!! Sting: White Dragon Roar!!! However Natsu counters with his own roar. Natsu: Fire dragon roar!!!! The red yellow and orange colored ray collides with the white ray of light. While at first it seems like the two roars are equal natsu's eventually goes right through the attack and blast sting. He falls to the ground but is able to land safe enough. The two once again stare at each other before Sting decides to speak. "Damn your tuff Natsu. I guess the stories about you are true" He says. "While I may be you aren't really up to snuff. Wendy could easily beat you" He says as the boy smirks. "Well I guess it's time for my trump card then. White Drive. Sting begins to power up as his body starts to pour out with light and eventually reveals him covered in light with his hair turning white and gold. "You like it. This is my element drive. It took awhile to master what vicelogia said but hey the results have paid off." he said smirking. Natsu looks at the young slayer and cracks his knuckles "SO you can take more pain then this'll be fun I have a new technique to show you. Prepare yourself sting this one's gonna hurt." said the dragon slayer smirking. Natsu launches himself forward into Sting with a powerful fire dragon sword horn. Sting coughs up some blood as Natsu then performs the next part. Natsu: Fire dragon ironfisting tallon!!! The punch and kick lite on fire and the four limbs strike Sting into the air and Natsu then lites his feet on fire blasting him up into the air higher than Sting. Sting positions himself up allow him to clearly see Natsu as he calls forth all his power in one breath attack. Sting: White dragon secret art: noble white dragon roar!!!!! A huge burst of light is shot through form stings mouth and the attacks is about to hit Natsu when Natsu performed his last move. Natsu: fire dragon's brilliant flame!!!! A huge fireball around the size of a small building comes careening toward Stings attack and complete engulfs the now small burst of light. The ball hits Sting as he tries to block the incoming attack. The ball then crashes causing a huge explosion to occur. When the dust settles Natsu, Lector and Happy surround Sting. He was wounded but not dead and Natsu open a bag with some kinda vile in it and pour some of the blue green liquid on Stings wounds and very quickly they start to vanish as Sting wakes up. Natsu give him his hand and Sting takes it standing up like Natsu. "Nice job Sting your really strong sorry to have to hurt ya like that." Natsu says as Lector looks at him angry. "That's an understatement you killed him basically before using that potion!!!" Yelled the cat. "Lector it's fine. That was a good match Natsu." Sting spoke up smiling at Natsu. "I think so to and after a fight like that i'm starving want to come with us for lunch my treat." Natsu said as the two frowned. "Naw man it's cool we're not hungry" "Yeah we're strong wizards who don't need foo…" They started to say before a grumble comes from both of them. They sighed. "Never mind let's eat" They said as Natsu smirked. "Ok let's go them onward to food" Natsu said as they nodded and started to walk to the town to have food.

Normal pov

Natsu,Sting, Happy, and Lector have arrived in the town of violet and immediately went to have lunch in the town and have been eating the owners out of house and home and after their 4th plates of appetizers they decided to talk while they wait for their main course. "Man those cooks are fantastic" Happy said happily lol. "You said it Happy that cook should be paid royalties" Said Lector swooning. "Yeah except thankfully we don't need to pay for our food." Sting said as Natsu sighed. Yeah me and Happy have been trying to hold onto as much money as we can but you two seemed really hungry so yeah…" He said "Yeah I haven't eaten this much since we had money" He says before looking down. "Really what do you eat everyday?" Happy asked. "OH you know the usuals apples apples fish apples and fish" He said as Natsu looked at the boy. Shit that sucks what happened to your dragon. Did he leave you when you were three. Cause mine disappeared on july 7 x777 did yours vanish then to?" Natsu asked Sting as the boy quiets down and lector looks at him as well. " well he vanished but I was picked up by an orphanage and I lived there until recently when I left because no one wanted me. Then I meet lector a while ago and we left to search for you after your disappearance from fairy tail" Sting said as Natsu noticed something but didn't mention as he was curious. "Why were you looking for me?" Asked the fire dragon. "Well like I said you're the greatest dragon slayer in the world and I wanted to prove I could beat you so no one looks at me weirdly when I say I had killed a dragon in the past. Since there are no dragons I though betting you could prove that." Sting said as Natsu saw the boy look sadly when he said killed a dragon. That's very suspicious. Natsu thought. "You killed a dragon????!!!" Yelled Happy surprised as I was. "Yeah when I was young with my dragon, Vicelogia, an evil dragon tried to killed me and we fought it and i killed it with my dragon slaying power." Sting said. "Damn that's amazing right Natsu!!!!" Asked Happy as Natsu looks at Sting and once hearing his name he blinks and answers. "Yeah...it is." He spoke oddly but Happy and the others ignored it. "So um what are two doing now that you're no longer apart of the guild?" Asked Lector as Happy and Natsu look at each other and nervously say "we have no idea" causing both Sting and Lector to proceed to fall over and sweat drop. "What about you?" Happy asked."We want to try to adventure and then when sting's old enough he can join a guild." Said Lector. "Hows about the four of us go on adventures together" Natsu offered shocking both."Yeah we could have so much fun!!!!" Said Happy as the two don't seem as enthusiastic. "Maybe.." Lector said before Sting interrupted."Hey if I can spar with you and have food then i'm fine" He as Natsu smirks. "Yeah I can do that. Also I know where we can sleep tonight." Natsu says as Lector pirks up. "Really where? A hotel,A house, A…." Lector say's as Natsu shows them off the location. A cave. "A cave!!!!!" Yelled the Exceed while his slayer smiled. "Hell yeah Natsu!!!" Sting yells. "Sting you want to sleep in a cave?" Asked Lector. "I lived in a cave since I was a kid" Sting said as Lector sighed. "Oh right dragon slayers are weird." He said as Happy nodded. "Amen to that sir" He said. They enter the cave Natsu giving Sting a blanket and pillow he had extra on his. "How are you going to sleep without someone robbing us?" Sting asked as normally he and Lector would keep watch. Natsu thinks about it then brings out a small lacrama orb with odd writing on it. "This should do the trick" He said as both looked confused. "What's that lacrama for?" asked Lector. "Is it for a spell?" asked Sting. "Yeah watch and be amazed" Natsu says as he places the lacrama on the floor and start it with a small flame. The lacrama then causes a huge light to blind those in the cave however after that's over a purple screen appears with the names Natsu and Happy on it but all other lines blank. "It's a gift Fread gave Natsu during his birthday it's a incantation lacrama berrier. Anyone the machine has a name for is allowed to enter the room but if your names not then a timer…" Happy says before as the screen shows Sting and Lector names as not on the list and writing appears while a red light envelops the two. "Those whose names are not written leave now or face elimination." A voice comes out as Sting freaks out. "Don't worry guys all I have to do is authorize you two…" Natsu say's as he pushed some buttons and the light goes from red to green. "and vala the light goes away and you can stay in here with us." "Wow thanks Natsu and Happy" Both say. "No problem though I should note that we need to keep touching it every 2 hours or else it's battery with go off." Natsu says "Don't worry natsu. Me and lector will take next shift." Happy says as he Lector wander of with him saying. "Yeah night Sting." "Sure thing happ…Wait a minute they're all going to be….SlEEPING WHILE WE HAVE TO STAY UP!!!!" Natsu and Sting say as they look angrily against there cats who already are asleep. "Hey Sting grab my marker in my bag" Natsu asked as Sting nods "I had the same idea." he says as both dragons then face their cats sleeping faces with devilish grins. After 5 minutes of drawing on their faces Natsu and Sting take sides of the small cave resting on the walls. Sting looks tired and Natsu looks at Sting suspiciously. "So why did you lie to me about the whole killing a dragon" Spoke up the dragon as the younger slayer looks sad and sighs. "So you knew. I figure that you'd would know." Sting says as Natsu frowns at the boy. "Why did you lie to me and happy and even lector?" He asked curious. "Because while I did lie about which dragon I did kill one though not intentionally" Sting says vaguely. " What are you on about" Asked Natsu as Sting faces him. "Vicelogia wanted me to be a true dragon slayer so he told me to kill him and i did!!!" Sting says angry yet sad."YOU What!!!!" Natsu yelled as Sting looked down."Vicelgia said that if a dragon slayer was to become a true one then I should kill him and then soak in his blood and that's how I gained my white drive. When a dragon slayer absorbs the power of the element in conjunction with ether nano and both are even is when this power is unlocked." He says as the cave went silent before Natsu walked up to sting and while he thought he would punch him instead he gave him a hug shocking the boy. "Sting I can't say i'm not shocked but you are good kid. I see you cared for your dragon until he died by your hand and I can say that you can make up for that guilt by fighting for good to fight to help others like me." He say's as Sting smiles. "I will Natsu!!" He yells all fired up as Natsu smirks. "Look who's all fired up now. Anyway let me take this shift while you sleep. You're young you'll need it." He says smirking as Sting smirks back. "Yeah I am way younger than you are fossil" He says jokingly as Natsu frowns. "Awe shut up ya stupid brat and get to bed." He says angered at the boy. "Yes dad." Sting says jokingly as walks out of the entrance and into their sleeping quarters in the small cave while Natsu smiles. "That kid's gonna go far and I'll make sure of it." He thinks


	6. Chapter 6: Rouge in the shadows part 1

Chapter 7 Rouge In The Shadows.

Hey I'm back. I read your review Ushindeshi. I hope you and anyone else enjoys this next chapter. Although I should say the chapters I write will not be very long and I do apologize. Anyway hope ya enjoy the next chapter! Oh also I tried out a new type of writing st the end. This chapters end and the next chapter both will have it so I wanna know what you guys think.

Natsu, Sting and there two exceed companions had decided to train for a while instead of going to the next town as they had ample time and Natsu wished to learn one thing from Sting, which the young dragon slayer excepted for him to learn. The driveability

"Ok so remember how last night i told you that to unlock drive." Said Sting as Natsu nodded. "Yeah I know a dragon slayer absorbs the power of their element in conjunction with eternano and both are even is when this power is unlocked." Natusu said as Sting nodded. "Ok so first flare up your fire power." He says as Natsu burst with fire as a red orange and yellow flame awakens around him. "Good now all you need to do is keep that up while absorbing eternano" Sting says as Natsu did just what Sting said. "It took me around a minute to do mine so you may have a…" He boasted before Natsu burst into a huge flame with the fire now turning into dark orange and red. "Did I do that right teach?" Natsu said cokly as Sting looked at him. "Yeah(He's so fucking cool)." He said and thought. "Alright let's test this out". Natsu says as he focuses (I know weird right!!) his eyes to face a mountain in the distance. "Here I go fire dragon…" He begins before Sting tries to stop him. "Wait Natsu not the mountain!!" He warns before Natsu finnishes. "Roar!!!!!!" He yelled as a huge flame almost dark blood red came out of Natsu's mouth and hurled itself at speeds almost too quick for anyone to see. Once the smoke cleared a huge amount of the mountains snow was burned and evaporated and the was a huge gap taken out of it. "scratch that he's cool and scary." Sting said as the excceds nodded. "So Sting you want to spar?" Natsu says as the white dragon backs away. "No way!!" He yelled as Natsu sighs. "Awe you're no fun. Anyway we should get moving to the next town." Natsu said as they walked away. The group went back to the cave and collected there stuff and went off to the next town of azalen. On there way to the town Sting ask Natsu a question. "Hey Natsu what's that bottle of liquid you used when i got beat up yesterday?" asked the young dragon slayer. "Oh that it's a potion I bought a while ago from this magic shop. My friend wendy fuse some of her magic into that potion causing it to work must faster and stronger than any other potion or healing spell." Natsu said as Sting whistled. "Damn that must be some healing magic. I heard some stories about her and she was said to be this grand sky dragon slayer. Is she strong?" asked the white dragon slayer. "Yeah but she's not like you and me she's a more kind and caring girl who doesn't like to fight at all." Natsu said as he sighed. "Dang that sounds awesome. So is she.." Sting and Natsu"s talk ends as both hear a huge scream coming from the town down the hill.

They rush down it with their exceed comrades. As they push down the hill they saw the town. It was small around 20 buildings in all most of them houses and the rest stores or a school. Near one store were a bunch of people standing there and yelling. As they got to the crowd a small man in a suit showed up. "Now now my friends hear me well let's not rant and cause a scene. We are doing in everything in our power to catch the shadow demon but we're having trouble contacting wizards who can help. So please let's remain calm while we wait." Spoke up a man to a crowd as the crowd left either crying or screaming in anger leaving the man looking sad and tired. Natsu and Sting went with up to him. Natsu speaking up first. "Hey man what's going on?" asked the dragonslayer rudely. "Natsu don't talk to someone you don't know so rudely" Happy said. "No no it's quite alright i can barely be counted as a mayor with my sloppy performance" The man said sadly. "You mentioned something about some kinda Shadow Demon. What's that about?" asked Sting. "Yeah sounds like some hopla to me" said Lector. "Oh you must be new to our town then. This shadow demon appeared a while ago. He is a tall black shadow with two arms with his hands being claws his whole body has some kinda scales that make our weapons useless and it has two big yellow eyes. It comes to our town every night stealing food or medicine or even sometimes clothing and stuff from our very doctors office. It sinks into these places as a puddle of inky darkness and then takes form before living like a phantom of the night." He said. "Sounds like you're in a pretty pickle there mayor." said Lector.

Mayor: yes but only until the wizards arrive. We sent a letter to the magic council unfortunately i don't know which guild will come and when.

Natsu: we can do it.

Sting: Ya mister me and Natsu are dragon slayer we know how to fight big evil monsters.

Mayor: While I appreciate the thought i can't send two wizards to there death by this creature.

Natsu: Let us try once tonight and if we can't get it we will leave the village alone.

The mayor thinks for a few minutes before smiling

"Vey well son you got yourself a deal but you better keep up that promise.

Natsu and Sting give the mayor a toothy grin

Both: We got this.


	7. Chapter 7: Rouge in the shadows part 2

Chapter 8 Rouge In The Shadows part 2

The town of Azlen is calm and quiet. It is but 3:00 am and there is not one awake besides our heros of course. Natsu stands near the the door in an alleyway waiting to ambush the creature while staying happy and lector all remain in the shop sting pretending to sleep and happy and lector pretending to be stuff animals. Right as it turn 3;00 a shadowy figure comes out of the forest and walks through the town streets. The creature finally steps past natsu in the alley to appear right at the door and as the residents told natsu the creature vanishes into a puddle and the bundle moves under the door frame. Once inside the building Natsu stood ready with a fire dragons iron fist, meanwhile Happy and lector notices the figure move to the shelves near the counter. The figure grabs a bunch of food and medicine and the moves them into a black shadowy bag. After placing the bag back onto himself the figure begins to move to the door. Sting then begins to play a baby screaming as the figure notices and slowly moves toward sting and takes off his blanket revealing sting with a white dragon burst in his hands.

Sting: Gogo Gaga bitch!!!!!!!

The figure is blasted out of the room as the door exploded as he is thrown out of the room and onto the streets, not before natsu gets his shoot in.

Natsu: Fire dragon Iron Fist!!!!!

The figure is punched in the face by this move throwing him into the street. Sting leaves the now opened room and meets up with natsu near the crater of the shadow figure.

Natsu: Nice shoot sting

Sting: Thanks same to you Natsu Sama

Natsu: Just call me Natsu dude.

Sting: Ok Natsu

Happy: Why did you say that to the shadow figure sting?

Sting: Don't know i just fought it be fun to say for some reason.

The shadow figure begins to get up

Natsu: Oh hey look it's waken up

Sting: Yeah. (TO THE FIGURE) Had a nice dirt nap you bastard

The shadow gets up completely and jumps up high and then comes down on sting as some kinda shadow force. Sting is covered while streaming but once fully covered he stops screaming and opens his eyes revealing they are pure black.

Sting(possessed): Hello wizard I'm possessing your friend for awhile now. Allow me to leave and the boy will get no harm placed on hm.

Natsu: like hell i'll let you hurt my new namaka!!!

Sting(possesed): What can you do i'm in his body any damage to me will go onto the boy as well.

Natsu smirks.

Natsu: Well I wanted to keep it a secret until I master it but I guess I can give it a test drive.

Sting(possesed): What are you blabbering about human.

Natsu: This fire dive mode!!!!!!

Suddenly Natsu's body is engulfed with red and orange fire with small traces of white flames.

Natsu: Sorry sting but dragon flame roar!!!!

A white and red firey roar is blasted at Sting(possessed) and the moves hits him the shadow around his body breaking as sting is fread. The shadow falls to the ground and begins to loses form.

Shadow: How could you hurt your own teammate..

Natsu: Awe shut up sting is a dragon slayer he can take the heat. He will be fine but, you on the other hand are weak to my fires light.

Shadow: damn it sorry forsh…

The shadow loses all his shadow leaving only a boy with black hair and shirt and pants with a yellow bralet.

Happy: The shadow was a kid!!!!

Natsu: What the hell!!

Natsu runs down to the kid with happy and lector in company. Natsu shakes the kid but he doesn't respond. He checks the kids paluse to find it still there but going really slow.

Natsu: Damn it the attack was to much he will die if i don't do something. Wait that's it happy give me the healing medicine.

Happy: Aye sir!!!!!!!

Happy grabs the small bottle and hands it to natsu

Natsu: Ok let's hope this works.

Natsu puts the liquid on the boys head and slowly it is absorbed into him as the scar red marks on him fade away leaving un sacred flesh. The boy begins to breath again. Slowly people begin to come out from there houses as well as the mayor. The major approaches him.

Mayor: Son what happened here? where's the shadow? who this boy?

Natsu: Oh um the shadow possessed this kid and used hiim to steal your supplies and we killed the shadow the boy got hurt as well.

Mayor: Oh my that's awful but at least that dreadful monster is gone.

Natsu: Yeah..(yawn)... Man i'm tired let me and sting see you all in the morning.

Mayor: Very well son be safe now and see you in the morning.

The mayor begins to talk to the citizens as natsu and sting still unconscious are carried away by happy and lector to there cave with the boy still with them.

The cave 5:50

The boy opens his eyes to find himself in some kinda cave with the two people he fought during his rade

The boy: What's going on where am i??!!!

Sting; damn your a loud kid.

Natsu: Yeah what wrong?

The boy looked at him angrily

The boy: Listen leave me alone and my friend frosh alone. You villagers are horrible people who don't seem to have a kind bone in your body. Because of you frosh could be died.

Lector and happy appeared from the back of their cave wondering about the composition they hear. As the make it to there dragon slayers the boy is shocked in surprise.

The boy: More cats? I thought Frosh was the only one.

Natsu: Ok ok let's calm down kid please tell us what happened and who this frosh is?

The boy looks at natsu and studied his face seeing genuine concern and kindness.

The boy: Ok I guess I should tell you my name. I am Rogue Chernicky.

Natsu: Ha cool name

Rogue: Thanks, anyway I was living with my father when my father told me to kill him so I can become a true dragon slayer.

Sting: Your a dragon slayer!!! Damn that explains why your so tuff.

Natsu: God it's a dragon slayer bargain sale lately.

Rouge: Yes I am and from your reactions you're probably dragon slayers as well… anyway after that I wandered around looking for a home, but then I meet her

Sting: who's her?

Rouge: frosh, my cat and best friend

Yes I know I made a few references in this one hope ya have fun trying to figure them out. Also yeah her. I'll explain more next chapter why frosh is a girl but to give a brief idea its cause it won't change anything but adds more verity


End file.
